


Muse

by Roma_Lyd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Drama Free, Fluffy Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Older Harry, Top Harry, money issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roma_Lyd/pseuds/Roma_Lyd
Summary: Eran dos desconocidos.Cada uno sumergido en sus propios problemas.De dos mundos completamente opuestos hasta que sus caminos se cruzaron una noche y el rumbo de sus vidas se entorpeció.Harry necesitaba retratar aquel bronceado cuerpo que lo hubo cautivado, lo necesitaba de manera enfermiza, de lo contrario terminaría asfixiándose.Louis necesitaba dinero.Harry estaba dispuesto a dárselo.¿La condición?Debía ser su musa durante un mes.Todos los derechos reservados y blah blah...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les guste este os. 
> 
> En su origen, hace bastante tiempo, lo escribí para otro fandom, pero como ya no formo parte de él y amo mucho esta historia, decidí hacerle una pequeña edición y llevarla a Larry.
> 
> Agradezco sus kudos y comentarios.

Demasiado normal.

Harry observó a la desnuda mujer frente a él y suspiró resignado. Estaba agotado y su cabeza punzaba. Llevaba más de cinco malditas horas intentando retratar a la mujer y nada; no podía.

"¿Falta mucho?" preguntó la chica con notorio fastidio. Harry le dio una mirada de pocos amigos y se levantó de su banquillo. Observó una última vez el lienzo y las líneas del carboncillo en él.

 _Demasiado normal_ era la definición perfecta para aquel retrato. No tenía vida, no tenía pasión. Solo la técnica de alguien que llevaba años ganándose la vida como artista.

"Vístete, ya hemos terminado," murmuró el pintor al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una bata. La obra no estaba terminada pero daba igual. No seguiría perdiendo su tiempo en algo tan carente de significado como ese patético retrato.

"¿Cuándo es la próxima sesión?" La mujer se levantó, envuelta en la suave tela de la bata y caminó hasta la obra sin terminar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver su propia belleza retratada.

"No habrán más sesiones. Dile a mi asistente que te de un cheque en compensación y lárgate," La voz del pintor era tosca y amarga, al igual que su rostro.

No estaba de humor, nunca lo estaba.

"¿No vas a terminar el retrato?" preguntó la chica con incredulidad. Caminando lentamente hasta el pintor, como si temiera de su reacción.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sus manos ocupadas enjuagando sus brochas y pinceles con diluyente.

"¿Por qué?"

"No vale la pena. Ahora vete." Le indicó con un gesto de cabeza la puerta del estudio. La chica bufó y entre maldiciones salió, dejando completamente solo al frustrado pintor.

Llevaba más de seis meses sin poder pintar algo decente. Ahogado en su propia fama se encontraba en el límite. Ningún modelo era lo suficientemente bueno, ningún cuerpo era lo suficientemente cautivante.

Nadie lograba captar su atención.

Apretó las brochas y en un arranque de ira, lanzó todo lo que se encontraba frente a él, al suelo.

No podía continuar así, sentía que se asfixiaba con cada segundo que pasaba. No tenía inspiración, no volvería a pintar y terminaría muriendo. Solo y amargado.

_Solo hay una cosa peor que un artista sin inspiración; es un artista sin inspiración y dramático._

El sonido vibrante de su teléfono lo alejó de sus negativos pensamientos. Un mensaje de texto de un viejo amigo.

**_Llevas una vida encerrado en tu estudio. Vamos por unas cervezas y así convives con algunos humanos. Dime la hora y el lugar._ **

Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se perfiló en sus labios. Zayn siempre había sido así, demandante y bromista. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba la época donde ambos se sentaban en las calles de Londres a pintar a los transeúntes sin la presión de los críticos de arte, sin asistentes ni correos electrónicos de galerías de arte exigiendo más obras de él.

Extrañaba la época en donde se sentía enamorado de cada pincelada que le propinaba a sus lienzos. La época donde sus modelos eran sus amantes y no solo instrumentos para un fin lucrativo.

Suspiró y vio el desastre en el suelo de su estudio. Chasqueó con la lengua y tomando su cárdigan de lana negro, salió de la amplia y caótica habitación.

El sonido de los tacones de sus elegantes zapatos de cuero negros hacía eco al chocar con las pulidas baldosas. Sus ojos se pasearon por todo el lugar, buscando a su asistente sin éxito.

Su estudio personal no era muy pequeño, era en realidad una enorme casona remodelada que Harry hubo comprado unos años antes y que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento que posó sus ojos en ella.

"¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó una pintoresca voz a su espalda. Se volteó y vio a su estrafalaria asistente con una taza de humeante café en las manos.

"Voy a salir con Zayn por unas cervezas." La chica alzó ambas cejas y sonrió complacida. Harry tuvo ganas de despedirla. "Necesito que confirmes la entrevista con la revista  _Deco Hogar._ "

"Como el jefe mande." Pasó por su lado y se sentó en un pequeño escritorio donde se acumulaban pilas de documentos. Su asistente era genial, la única que aguantaba sus cambios de humor y que lograba mantener su agenda perfectamente organizada. Eficiente y algo lunática, demasiado lunática.

Pero él no era quien para reclamar. Jenna había llegado a su vida cuando menos la necesitaba y se quedó a su lado cuando de verdad la necesitó; estaba agradecido por eso.

Harry le dio un último vistazo a su histérica asistente y salió de la casona sin despedirse. Nunca lo hacía y quienes lo conocían, lo sabían.

 

Llegó hasta el bohemio bar donde se encontraría con su mejor amigo. El ambiente era lascivo y las personas se encontraban en su mayoría ebrias y drogadas. La música era suave, tentadora a los oídos.

Buscó con la mirada a su colega y lo vio sentado en la barra, bebiendo una copa de vino. Sus labios se curvaron y negó con la cabeza al ver como el famoso escultor intentaba coquetear con la chica tras la barra.

Al llegar le tocó el hombro y su amigo dio un pequeño brinco, acto seguido se levantó y ambos se fundieron en un afectuoso abrazo.

"Joder, que te he extrañado pedazo de imbécil," dijo Zayn al mismo tiempo que palmeaba la fibrosa espalda de Harry.

"Sí, bueno. Yo, uhm... He estado ocupado," le respondió tomando asiento en un banquillo. Zayn negó con la cabeza. Consciente de la carente inspiración de su amigo. "¿Cómo te está tratando la vida?"

"No me quejo. La próxima semana parto a Corea para exponer en un museo o algo así. Es como una casa de la cultura, pero para artistas occidentales. Son unos racistas."

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno yo, yo estoy pensando en tomarme unas vacaciones de todo esto."

Zayn se sentó a su lado y permaneció en silencio. Las vacaciones para los artistas podían ser un arma de doble filo. Si el mundo se olvidaba de ellos, su carrera estaba acabada. Es por ello que era común verlos envueltos en escándalos mediáticos para permanecer en el centro de los focos. Pero Harry no era de ese estilo y su amigo lo sabía.

"Eso es arriesgado. Deberías pensarlo mejor." Le dio un último sorbo a su copa de vino y alzó la mano para llamar la atención de un barman. "Nadie te apresura. Solo ve a tu ritmo."

El frustrado pintor apretó los puños encima de sus muslos. Aquel era el consejo que todos sus conocidos solían darle. Todos completamente seguros de que su problema era una fase y nada más. Prometiéndole un futuro brillante en el que su inspiración volvería.

Nadie lograba comprenderlo ya que era apuesto, adinerado y exitoso. Gozaba de fama y prestigio; odiaba cada minuto de su vida.

Y el problema era que estaba viviendo una jodida crisis existencial. Estaba en un punto muerto en el que siquiera sabía si en realidad quería volver a pintar. ¿Para qué?

No quería más fama, no necesitaba más dinero... Podría simplemente desaparecer.

"Por esta noche preferiría que no habláramos más del tema... Solo embriaguémonos y ya."

"Ese era mi plan desde el comienzo." Harry rodeó con su hombro al chico que era su mejor amigo y se dispuso a olvidar todos sus problemas esa noche. "Y quizás volvamos a terminar en una orgía con dos gemelos rusos."

Oh sí, aquel era un pequeño detalle. Harry era abiertamente homosexual. No medianamente homosexual, ni tampoco algo homosexual. Era completamente y definitivamente homosexual.

Su paladar había abarcado desde pollas nórdicas y orientales, hasta latinoamericanas. Mientras fuera una buena polla y el que la llevara tuviera un bonito rostro, no se hacía del rogar.

 

-❤-

 

Su reloj marcaba la medianoche cuando el sueño lo invadió. No estaba ebrio, ni siquiera cerca de poder jactarse de una borrachera y eso lo tenía de mal humor. Había bebido lento y pausadamente, casi como si disfrutara del alcohol. Perdedor.

A diferencia de su amigo quien ya se encontraba arrastrando las palabras y llamando guapas a las señoras de mediana edad que transitaban por ahí.

"Voy al baño," le murmuró a su amigo quien bebía los restos de Martini que le quedaban en su amplía y achatada copa. "Solo quédate aquí."

Zayn balbuceó algo inentendible y sacudió su cabeza de arriba abajo, para luego comenzar a reírse solo. Harry rodó los ojos y emprendió su camino hasta el sanitario.

Reconoció unas cuantas personas en el camino y los saludó de manera formal. Aquel era el bar más frecuentado por él desde hacía unos años. Era tranquilo y discreto.

Sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño y pálido rizado de ojos miel, arqueó ambas cejas al ver como el chico bebía un Cosmopolitan mientras mordía la pajita, jugando con su lengua y observándolo fijo. Ese chico gritaba sexo por donde lo vieran y Harry ya comenzaba a pensar que su noche mejoraba.

Volteó sus pasos para caminar hasta el atractivo y caliente chico, perdido en las cosas que le haría esa misma noche. Sexo caliente y duro seguramente.

Sus ojos estaban tan pendientes del rizado que no tuvo reparo en quienes se encontraban a su alrededor, es por ello que no fue consciente de un chico que se encontraba bebiendo un shop de cerveza frente a él.

Golpeó al chico y este maldijo por lo alto, llamando la atención de Harry.

"¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡Imbécil!" El chico tenía toda su camiseta empapada con cerveza.

Los orbes verdes del pintor se quedaron estáticos. El chico era bronceado y de cabello castaño. Sus ojos desenfocados, levemente rojos y acusadores de su actual estado de ebriedad. Tenía los labios rojos, finos y un poco agrietados... Era, era diferente.

"No fue mi intención," respondió el pintor cuando salió de su pequeño trance. El chico le regaló una mirada encolerizada y gruñó.

"Camina con más cuidado, imbécil." Harry iba a responder y no de buena manera. Nadie le hablaba así, nadie.

Pero todas sus palabras se ahogaron en su boca cuando el chico tomó el borde de la empapada camiseta que llevaba puesta y se la sacó por la cabeza, quedando con su torso al descubierto.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Era sublime, todo en el cuerpo de ese desconocido y ebrio chico era simplemente hermoso. La curvatura de su acentuada cintura, el largo de sus brazos y la manera en que encajaban perfectamente con el tamaño de sus manos y longevos dedos. Lo pronunciado de sus clavículas y como sus costillas se dejaban ver cuando inspiraba una bocanada de aire. La simetría de su cuello y la perfección de sus rosados pezones. Los afilados huesos de su cadera, asomándose de manera impúdica al igual que la delgada capa de vello que le recorría desde el ombligo hasta el borde del ajustado pantalón negro que llevaba puesto.

Harry no se percató de cuánto tiempo estuvo simplemente admirando aquel cuerpo. Salivando como un perro hambriento frente a un trozo de carne tierna y cruda.

Lo quería, lo deseaba... Lo tendría.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué miras?" preguntó el chico cruzándose de brazos a la altura del pecho. Las miradas sobre ellos dos no eran discretas y Harry odiaba hacer escenas en público.

"Yo pagaré tu camiseta. Dime cuanto es." Sí, fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Llevó la mano hasta un bolsillo trasero del que sacó su billetera y estaba casi seguro de que el chico se negaría. Se veía orgulloso y arrogante.

"Veinte libras."

No. No se negó.

Harry sacó las veinte libras de su billetera y se las ofreció al chico, quien de inmediato las arrancó de sus manos. Como un felino recibiendo comida luego de un largo tiempo de hambruna.

Las zapatillas del chico estaban desgastadas, al igual que su pantalón. Eso hizo a Harry ladear la comisura de su labio izquierdo. Le gustaban los bastardos pobres y engreídos; Porque siempre tenían un precio. Y a él, le sobraba el dinero.

"Hm. Gracias," dijo notoriamente ebrio mientras guardaba las veinte libras.

“No tiene por qué darlas.” Al menos, no por veinte libras pensaba Harry.

El chico bufó y luego se carcajeó bajo con un tinte de amargura.

"Bu-bueno ya no hay nada que hacer aquí. Yo ya me voy.  _Au revoir._ " Su voz era ronca y perezosa debido al alcohol. Se dio media vuelta y palmeó el hombro de un chico que se encontraba prácticamente ahogado en alcohol, seguramente un amigo. "Nos vemos luego, Niall."

Harry lo vio desaparecer entre la multitud de personas. No iba a preguntarle su nombre, no era necesario puesto que toda la información que necesitaba, se la entregaría ese ebrio Niall, quien no parecía percatarse de la presencia de Harry.

Rodeó los hombros del alcoholizado rubio y sonrió con sorna. Algo que no hacía nunca.

"Esta noche tu y yo Niall, nos haremos buenos amigos."

 

-❤- 

 

Louis se encontraba en uno de sus tres trabajos de medio tiempo. Mesero en una pequeña cafetería. No ganaba mucho, pero la colación estaba incluida por lo que podía ahorrar un poco en comida.

No era fácil, no cuando debía pagarse sus estudios universitarios y mantener a su hermana adolescente. Sí, eran solo ellos dos en el mundo, al menos desde la muerte de sus padres.

Pero la vida en sí no era fácil, así que le daba igual. Había personas con peor suerte que la suya, no iba a quejarse.

Escuchó el grito agudo de la cajera y caminó hasta la recepción con un paño blanco colgando de su hombro derecho. Al llegar le regaló una cordial sonrisa y se apoyó en el grueso mesón que separaba el sector de pagos del resto de la cafetería.

"¿Qué ocurre, ya me extrañas?" La chica rodó los ojos y golpeó suavemente una mejilla de Louis. "Me gustan rudas."

"Ya quisieras, idiota." Le entregó un libro y Louis frunció el ceño. "No has estado marcando tus horarios de entrada y salida esta semana. Ahora no saben cuántas horas has trabajado, gilipollas."

"Mierda..." Se rascó la nuca, nervioso "¿No puedo marcarlos ahora?"

Louis balbuceó un sinfín de maldiciones mientras hojeaba el libro de asistencias. Golpeó el mesón al comprobar que no había marcado sus turnos.

"No, los jefes dicen que no confían en ti. Piensan que agregarás más horas de las reales."

"¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! Eso no puede ser, yo jamás he hecho algo así." la chica se encogió de hombros y volvió a su labor de cajera; ordenando facturas y boletas.

El mesero cerró el libro y apoyó los codos en el mesón, restregando su rostro con ambas manos. No podían hacerle eso, él era honrado y jamás había robado en toda su vida.

"Lo siento Lou. Solo te informé porque no creo que vayan a pagar las horas extras que has hecho estos días."

Eso no era bueno, definitivamente no era bueno. Esa semana vencía el alquiler de su pequeño piso. Necesitaba comprar comida y darle algo de dinero a su hermana.

Louis sintió sus ojos aguarse y la necesidad de un cigarro se hizo insostenible. Estaba agotado, sin importar cuánto trabajara el dinero nunca alcanzaba. La chica se percató del malestar del castaño y soltó un suspiro.

"Venga. Ve a tomar un descanso. Si vienen los jefes, yo te cubro." Louis solo asintió en silencio. No se sentía en condiciones de hablar.

Seguramente rompería en llanto apenas abriera la boca.

Sus pasos eran torpes y al abrir la puerta de la cafetería el viento lo golpeó en el rostro. Ese sería un invierno crudo y las posibilidades de comprar ropa abrigada eran nulas. Al menos para él.

Se apoyó en una de las paredes de la cafetería, descansando su cabeza en la dura superficie. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una arrugada cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor.

Llevó el cigarro hasta sus labios y luego de deslizar sus dedos por el chispero del encendedor algunas veces, logró prenderlo. El humo llenó sus pulmones cuando le dio la primera calada; odiaba fumar. Era un gasto innecesario, pero el único lujo que se daba cuando la ansiedad lo carcomía.

El cielo era gris y Louis casi podía sentir la melancolía en el ambiente. Quizás era su imaginación; daba igual.

Vio un grupo de jóvenes universitarios transitar por la calle, ahogados en risas y vistiendo lujosas ropas de marca. Sintió sus dientes tensos; envidia. Porque él no podía vivir como ellos, porque él con sus veinte años no dormía más de tres o cuatro horas al día para poder compaginar sus trabajos con la universidad.

Inhaló una vez más y retuvo el humo del cigarrillo cuanto pudo. Rogando que la nicotina hiciera efecto pronto y lo aliviara de su ansiedad.

Sus orbes azules se perdieron en el suelo de pavimento, contando las pequeñas grietas que se hacían con los años. ¿Cuánto más resistiría? ¿Cuándo terminaría por derrumbarse?

La posibilidad de abandonar la universidad rondaba en su cabeza como la salida más lógica. Pero sabía que con el tiempo se arrepentiría. Si lograba obtener el título profesional, sus malditos problemas terminarían.

Podría encontrar un trabajo que pagara bien. Su hermana dejaría de vestir ropas viejas y desgastadas, dejaría de limitar y estirar sus comidas. Podrían vivir en un lugar que no se humedeciera en invierno haciéndolos enfermar.

Podría tener una vida, quizás.

El agudo grito de la cajera le indicó que su pequeño descanso debía terminar. Terminó el resto de su cigarrillo y lo lanzó al suelo, apagándolo con la planta de su zapatilla.

Al entrar fue recibido por una amable sonrisa que en ese momento no pudo corresponder. Sabía que la chica no tenía la culpa pero necesitaba desquitarse con alguien y bueno, ella estaba ahí.

"Venga, sube ese ánimo. Si necesitas dinero puedo prestarte algo," le murmuró la chica y Louis negó con la cabeza. Pedir prestado no era una opción ya que no sabía cuándo podría devolverlo.

"No te preocupes. Ya se me ocurrirá algo." El tintineo de la campanilla que se encontraba sobre la puerta de entrada les indicó la llegada de un cliente y Louis de manera automática estiró sus labios para recibir a la desconocida persona. "Hola, bienvenido."

El hombre frente a él le parecía vagamente familiar, mas no le dio importancia. Veía tantas caras todos los días que sería imposible intentar recordarlo.

Era levemente más alto que él y de contextura maciza. Usaba un refinado abrigo Montgomery de color negro y bajo este, una camisa floreada. Sus piernas eran largas y bien definidas. Su aristocrático rostro estaba enmarcado por una tosca mandíbula y sus labios eran carnosos. Con perfectos ojos verdes cubiertos por unos exquisitos lentes de marco negro que le daban un aire intelectual.

Louis sintió una pequeña molestia puesto que era demasiado atractivo. Demasiado varonil, demasiado elegante, demasiado de todo. Era lo opuesto a él.

El desconocido lo miró casi con irritación y Louis parpadeó sorprendido. Solía tener buena llegada a las personas. Era prácticamente obligatorio en aquel rubro donde sus propinas dependían de la actitud que tuviese con los clientes.

El cliente, sin responder a su saludo, caminó hasta una mesa y se sentó a la espera de ser atendido. Entrelazando sus dedos por encima de la mesa y fijando sus ojos en el castaño.

"Creo que acabo de tener un orgasmo," murmuró la chica con la boca indiscretamente abierta. Louis enarcó ambas cejas y soltó una pequeña risa al mismo tiempo que tomaba un menú para llevárselo al cliente.

Intentó ignorar la rígida mirada del hombre mientras caminaba hasta él. No tenía ningún motivo para ser odiado por ese desconocido, ¿verdad?

"Ho-hola, mucho gusto," lo volvió a saludar al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía el menú. El hombre continuó mirándolo en silencio. Sin recibir el pequeño compilado de páginas que le ofrecía Louis.

Los nervios comenzaron a jugarle una mala pasada. No le gustaban ese tipo de situaciones, no sabía lidiar con la presión. Carraspeó con la garganta y dejó el menú en la mesa.

"Cuando decida que va a pedir, puede llamarme," susurró con voz tímida. Dio media vuelta, ejerciendo presión sobre sus manos para que estas no temblasen. Ese hombre era intimidante, lo aterraba. Solo alcanzó a dar un paso cuando sintió una mano aferrarse a su muñeca. Era cálida y suave. Lo vio por encima del hombro, asustado de haber cometido algún error y que el hombre decidiera golpearlo. "¿O-ocurre algo?"

"¿No me recuerdas?"

Mierda.

¿Qué debía responder?

Si decía que no, podría parecer que estaba despreciando al cliente y eso significaba que no habría propinas. O peor aún, el hombre podría cabrearse y comenzar a gritar. Siempre era una posibilidad, lo sabía por experiencia. Y aquel desconocido no lucía del tipo paciente.

Si decía que sí, podría ser pillado mintiendo y eso también le traería problemas. Puesto que no lo recordaba.

"Y-yo, lo siento. Veo a demasiadas personas y n-no, no lo recuerdo. Lo siento mucho," balbuceó.

El hombre lo soltó y se frotó la mandíbula, como si estuviera evaluando a Louis con la mirada.

"Nos conocimos en un bar, hace una semana. Derramaste tu cerveza por mi culpa y te pagué veinte libras por ella." Louis abrió los ojos de manera exagerada.

Tenía borrosos recuerdos de aquella noche y en realidad deseaba haberla olvidado por completo. Aún se reprochaba el haber aceptado la invitación de Niall. Sabía que no podía lidiar bien con el alcohol y que su aguante era pésimo. Pero eso no era lo peor.

"Oh. Ugh. Yo, yo lo siento mucho si dije algo que no debía." Se frotó la nuca, nervioso y acongojado. "Cuando bebo me pongo un poco..."

"¿Altanero? ¿Arrogante y agresivo?" respondió el hombre interrumpiéndolo. Louis simplemente inclinó su cabeza en asentimiento.

Por eso odiaba embriagarse. Era como si un lado oculto de él saliera a la luz y siempre terminaba en problemas. Demasiados problemas.

"De verdad lo siento. Si hice algo que lo molestó, yo..."

"Lo hiciste," gruñó el hombre y Louis casi pegó un brinco. "Hiciste algo que me molestó."

El castaño apretó los labios sin saber que responder. No volvería a beber alcohol en toda su vida. Sus dedos se movían nerviosamente sobre la tela de su mandil, apretándola y soltándola varias veces.

"Lo siento," susurró al borde de las lágrimas.

La mirada del hombre era hosca y malhumorada. Ni un ápice de clemencia se asomaba por sus atractivas facciones.

"Eres pobre, ¿verdad?" preguntó de la nada y Louis sintió ganas de vomitar. ¿Ahora sería humillado? Era lo único que le hacía falta. Ser insultado por su humilde condición. "Puedo ver que eres pobre. ¿Cuánto ganas en este miserable trabajo?"

Louis quería golpearlo. Sus puños estaban apretados y la saliva apenas si pasaba por su garganta. Si tan solo no necesitara ese trabajo.

"Eso no es asunto suyo. Gano mi di-dinero con honradez." el hombre asintió y Louis podría jurar que lo vio torcer una comisura de sus labios. ¿Había sonreído? ¿Fue eso un hoyuelo?

"Eso es bueno. Pero aun así eres pobre. Tu piel no tiene brillo, seguramente no comes como corresponde. Además las ojeras bajo tus ojos son visibles ya que estás demasiado pálido a pesar del tono natural de tu piel." El castaño frente a Louis suspiró y siseó con la cabeza. Con sus dedos comenzó a teclear sobre la superficie de la mesa como si pensara en algo y el castaño daría un riñón por saber que era. "Tres mil libras por un mes."

El castaño ladeó su cabeza. Ahora comenzaba a creer que ese hombre estaba completamente loco.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Trabaja para mi durante un mes. Te pagaré tres mil libras al finalizar." Las gruesas y largas pestañas de Louis se batieron a medida que pestañeaba incrédulamente. Ahora si se sentía completamente perdido. "Solo te necesito dos horas al día. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con el resto de tu tiempo."

Negó con la cabeza como lo haría cualquier humano normal frente a aquella extraña y loca oferta laboral. Tres mil libras, por dos horas al día durante un mes, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y no podía olvidar que ese hombre lo atemorizaba.

"N-no, lo siento. No entiendo de que habla." La mandíbula del hombre se tensó y al levantarse frente a Louis, este se sintió más pequeño. "Lo siento, de verdad. No era mi intención..."

"Necesito que modeles para mí."

"¿Co-cómo? ¿Yo? ¿Modelar?" el desconocido asintió y sacó de su abrigo un tarjetero metálico. En su interior se encontraban elegantes tarjetas negras de presentación.

"Soy pintor y quiero retratar tu cuerpo. Mañana en mi estudio a las cinco. La dirección está en la tarjeta. Puedes llamar si te pierdes." Dejó la tarjeta encima de la mesa y se acomodó los dobleces de su Montgomery al mismo tiempo que se alejaba.

Louis se quedó pasmado unos eternos segundos. Llevó sus ojos a la tarjeta que reposaba sobre la mesa. No iba a aceptar, bajo ningún motivo. La agarró con sus pequeños dedos y con largas zancadas corrió hasta el cliente que ya se encontraba fuera de la cafetería.

"¡Hey!" lo llamó. El hombre se dio media vuelta. Su ceño fruncido y su huraña mirada fija en Louis. "No, no voy a aceptar. Lo siento."

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

"No, no puedo. No lo conozco y esto es extraño... Yo n-no, no sé modelar y no. Definitivamente no soy la persona que está buscando."

"Lo eres," lo increpó el desconocido. Su voz era casi un reproche. "No me digas lo que ando buscando, niño."

"A-aun así no lo haré. Lo siento."

"Aceptarás, ¿sabes por qué?" Louis negó con la cabeza. Con cada segundo estaba más seguro de la inestabilidad mental del desconocido. "Porque necesitas el jodido dinero y porque eres inteligente."

El desconocido se dio media vuelta, cruzando la calle para adentrarse a un lujoso vehículo negro. Louis se quedó ahí, estático. Sus pies anclados al suelo y el aire retenido en sus pulmones. Cuando el hombre desapareció de su vista, llevó sus faroles hasta la tarjeta de presentación.

"Harry Styles, " susurró al ver los datos en ella.

En ese preciso instante sintió una ligera necesidad de gritar y salir corriendo sin rumbo alguno. Quizás y únicamente quizás, la posibilidad de aceptar pasó por su cabeza, y eso solo podía significar una cosa; Se estaba volviendo loco.

 

-❤-

 

Harry escuchó el sonido de pequeños golpes sobre la puerta de madera blanca que lo apartaba del mundo. Dejó sobre una mesa de apoyo la brocha con la que estaba dándole los toques finales al paisaje que hubo bosquejado esa misma mañana.

Al abrir la puerta el rostro sonriente de Jenna lo recibió.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó con su voz huraña y un dejo de molestia. No le gustaba ser interrumpido.

La chica entrecerró los ojos y lo apuntó inquisidora con su dedo índice.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías contratado un nuevo modelo?" Harry frunció el ceño y se limpió las manos en un trapo que colgaba de su bolsillo.

"¿Es castaño y bronceado?"

Su asistente asintió reiteradas veces.

"Castaño, bronceado y un deleite al paladar. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?"

"No es asunto tuyo. Dile que pase, lo estaba esperando." Harry se dio media vuelta y preparó los almohadones en el sofá donde se disponía a retratar al chico.

Jenna bufó y gruñó, desapareciendo mientras maldecía a su jefe y Harry comenzaba a reconsiderar bajarle el sueldo.

No pasaron más de dos míseros minutos cuando el chico apareció frente al ojiverde. Sus mejillas violentamente sonrojadas y sus ojos vidriosos. Había estado llorando.

"Y-yo lo estuve pensando y..." Guardó silencio mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. "Supongo que es una bue-buena oportunidad así que..."

"Sabía que vendrías," murmuró Harry llevando su vista hasta los óleos frente a él. Los había preparado con anticipación. Cientos de matices distintos y es que no lograba encontrar los colores correctos para definir aquella nívea y sonrosada tez que tenía Louis.

"Solo tengo una pregunta," susurró el chico. Aún se encontraba a la entrada de la habitación.

Harry le regaló una mirada y con la mano le indicó que continuara.

"¿Por qué me eligió a mí? No soy... No soy material de modelaje," dijo con vergüenza y Harry pudo notar que el chico era sincero. No tenía confianza en sí mismo y eso le molestó al pintor.

¿Cómo no podía percatarse de las perfectas proporciones de su cuerpo? ¿Del brillo de sus traviesos ojos? ¿De la inocencia que transmitía cada rasgo de su rostro?

"Es bastante simple en verdad," respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Eres un pobre diablo necesitado de dinero y yo estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que quieras. Así que desnúdate y déjame retratar tus curvas o no respondo de mí."

"E-eso no responde mi pregunta..." Dijo el castaño intentando con la voz quebrada. Harry sintió una opresión en su vientre ante aquel tembloroso tono de voz.

"Porque eres perfecto para mí y durante un mes, eres completamente mío. Louis Tomlinson."

 

-❤-

 

"Hazlo de nuevo," dijo Harry con sus ojos fijos en el avergonzado chico frente a él.

Louis se encontraba recostado sobre un terso sofá sin respaldo, su estómago pegado a la sábana de seda azul que cubría la superficie de aquel mueble. Estaba completamente desnudo, su pronunciado trasero apenas tapado con una translucida pieza de muselina blanca que caía con gracia sobre sus muslos hasta el suelo de madera. Sus brazos entrelazados se alzaban por sobre los hombros para que descansara la cabeza en ellos. Hundidos en la blanda extensión de tela.

"¿Q-que cosa?" murmuró con dificultad. Apenas podía hablar debido a la vergüenza y a los ojos penetrantes del pintor sobre él. Llevaba una semana posando para aquel hombre y cada vez que ponía un pie en aquella hermosa casona, se sentía como si fuera la primera vez. No se acostumbraría nunca.

Era demasiado íntimo. Demasiado erótico. La forma en que Harry suspiraba con pesadez mientras el sonido del carboncillo sobre el lienzo era la única música que los acompañaba. La forma en que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban cuando el pintor daba lentos y perezosos pasos hasta él para acomodar la tela de muselina sobre su cuerpo.

No se sentía como un modelo posando. Él no posaba para Harry, el solo yacía ahí, cual peso muerto mientras ese hombre le hacía el amor con la mirada.

"Eso que hiciste con tu labio," gruñó en respuesta el pintor. La irritación presente en su rostro. "Hazlo de nuevo... Humedece tus labios."

Louis tuvo granas de gritar y llorar; no lo hizo.

Pasó saliva por su garganta con extrema dificultad y con una lentitud tortuosa, obedeció. Mojó sus labios con la punta de su húmeda lengua y finalmente los frotó entre ellos para esparcir la humedad en toda su carnosa y rosada extensión de piel.

"De nuevo," demandó el pintor con voz ronca y Louis repitió la acción.

Era débil a la voz de aquel hombre que martillaba en sus oídos. Demasiado débil.

Los ojos de Harry volvieron al lienzo y Louis finalmente pudo respirar. Cuando el pintor se levantó del banquillo, dejando el carboncillo sobre la mesa de apoyo, supo que finalmente habían terminado.

Se movió perezosamente, intentando que sus músculos lentamente se destensaran. Su cuerpo siempre dolía al final de las sesiones, pero nunca se quejaba. Harry llegó hasta él con una bata de seda negra y Louis la tomó sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"Gracias," susurró.

"Te está creciendo barba," lo reprochó el mayor. Inconscientemente llevó una mano hasta su mejilla izquierda y la aspereza le confirmo las palabras dichas por Harry.

Se colocó la bata en silencio. Consternado de la forma en que debía responder. ¿No debería llevar barba? Harry nunca especificó nada de eso, pero aun así se sentía culpable.

Al levantarse sintió un agarre en su muñeca e inmediatamente quitó el brazo.

"Lo siento. No quería..." los ojos de Harry eran crueles y su expresión huraña era más hosca que lo común. "Lo siento, de verdad."

"Ven conmigo." Harry salió del estudio y Louis caminó tras él pensando en que manera disculparse. Sentía que cometía demasiados errores, sentía que ese hombre lo odiaba cada vez que terminaba de retratarlo.

Llegaron hasta un suntuoso baño. El pintor dio el paso del agua y se paró frente a Louis.

"Inclina tu cabeza hacia atrás," demandó.

"¿Co-cómo?" Vio como Harry caminaba hasta un pulcro estante blanco y de él sacaba un set para rasurar. Sus mejillas se pintaron de un furioso rojo. "No es necesario. Puedo hacerlo en mi casa. No tiene que..."

"Quiero hacerlo así que, cállate." el castaño asintió en silencio y dejó su bronceado cuello completamente expuesto.

Louis cerró los ojos cuando los dedos del ojiverde comenzaron a deslizarse por su piel, esparciendo aquel mentolado gel cuyo aroma chocaba con sus fosas nasales.

Sentía la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones pero no podía respirar con normalidad. Lo haría, quedaría oliendo a menta e invierno, quedaría con la esencia de Harry impregnada en su piel y aquello era tan íntimo, tan... erótico.

"No hagas ningún movimiento brusco," susurró Harry demasiado cerca, demasiado ronco. Casi sintió la vibración de su voz.

Louis lamió y frotó sus resecos labios entre ellos.

"Sí."

El filo de la rasuradora comenzó a deslizarse por su piel de manera exquisita, dejando un cosquilleo a su paso. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la navaja llegó hasta el borde de sus labios.

Sintió la respiración del pintor sobre su boca, olía a café y canela. Recordó el _macciato_ que Jenna le sirvió al rizado mientras él aun posaba.

¿Qué sabor tendría la boca de Harry?

Descartó inmediatamente aquel pensamiento. Él no era gay, jamás lo había sido. Había estado con mujeres, le gustaban las mujeres.

"Listo," soltó Harry y Louis se percató de que el metal ya no se encontraba recorriéndole la piel. "Enjuaga tu rostro."

"Sí, bien..." Se inclinó frente al lavamanos y mojó su rostro con abundante agua. Siendo abrazado por una sensación de pérdida a medida que el aroma mentolado se desvanecía de su rostro.

Harry le extendió una pequeña toalla.

"¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora?"

El menor meditó su respuesta. Debería irse a estudiar puesto que tenía un examen importante en unos días más. Pero no podía darse aquel lujo. No cuando debía pagar el alquiler.

"Uhm.... Iré a trabajar. Necesitan un reponedor para una tienda de electrónica,"  
respondió arrepintiéndose en el momento. No debería haber dado tantos detalles.

"Cancélalo," le exigió el pintor al mismo tiempo que revisaba su celular. Louis tuvo ganas de estamparle el aparato en el rostro.

"No puedo," su voz sonó firme y cortante. "Necesito el dinero."

Harry apartó la vista del teléfono y le regaló su típica mirada gélida y molesta. Louis comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ella.

"Te pagaré. Cien libras si te quedas toda la tarde aquí," el castaño parpadeó lentamente.

No podría estar toda la tarde en la misma posición. Imposible considerando que su cuerpo ya le dolía.

"No puedo seguir posando. Lo siento."

"No quiero que poses," se apresuró a comentar y el estudiante ladeó su cabeza sin comprender a que se refería. "Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Solo quédate aquí y no seas ruidoso."

"¿Me pagarás por hacer nada?" Preguntó escéptico. Nunca comprendería como pensaban los artistas.

Harry se frotó la barbilla y lo miró con el ceño profundamente fruncido, como si el ojiazul fuese culpable de algo horrible.

"Si," se giró y salió del baño sin decir una sola palabra más.

 

-❤-

 

Harry estaba en una de las habitaciones de la casona. La había habilitado como si fuese una biblioteca. Reuniendo distintos volúmenes de libros sobre la historia del arte, libros de retratos, fotografías y más. 

Sus ojos leían un interesante artículo sobre las nuevas generaciones de pintores y tendencias artísticas cuando sintió un suave golpe sobre la puerta de entrada.

En el marco se encontraba Louis. Algo nervioso y con sus ojos divagando en el suelo.

"Puedes pasar," le dijo Harry intentando sonar relajado y fallando garrafalmente en ello.

"Sí, sobre eso... yo quería saber si puedo. Bueno, tengo un examen pronto y no he podido estudiar mucho así que quería saber si podría estudiar," las últimas palabras salieron como un susurro, sin embargo, Harry las escuchó claramente.

"Ya te dije que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Solo ponte a estudiar o algo. No molestes." Mordió su lengua cuando terminó de hablar.

No quería ser tan cruel pero no recordaba cómo ser diferente a eso. Se odiaba, realmente lo hacía.

"No tengo aquí mis apuntes," murmuró el menor ruborizado y con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su Jersey de lana gris.

Harry bufó y se levantó del sofá personal dónde se encontraba. Palpó el bolsillo de su pantalón y al comprobar que tenía las llaves de su carro, caminó hasta Louis.

"Vamos."

"¿Cómo? ¿A Dónde?" Preguntó y Harry percibió el miedo en el timbre de su voz.

"Por tus apuntes... Vamos."

"No tienes que molestarte... puedo ir por ellos es que... lo siento. Yo, no lo dije pero mi, mi hermana no tiene la cena y... quería pasar a comprar algo para que comiese así que..."

El pintor rodó los ojos y tuvo ganas de estamparle un duro beso en los labios por ser tan malditamente adorable.

"Pasaremos a comprar lo que necesites. Yo pago." Louis retrocedió dos pasos y lo miró con el entrecejo levemente fruncido y Harry podría jurar que sus labios ahogaban una sonrisa.

"¿De verdad?"

"¿Parezco el tipo de persona que bromea?" el chico negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada. Definitivamente una sonrisa se perfilaba en sus labios.

Harry le tomó la barbilla con su dedo pulgar e índice, obligándolo a levantar el rostro.

"Cuando sonrías _mírame,_ ¿entendido?" 

El lento batir de las pestañas de Louis le molestó. Así como la forma en que sus mejillas se ruborizaban... ¿Por qué hacía cosas tan revoltosas con tanta naturalidad?

"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"Me gusta tu sonrisa. La quiero." Y para Harry era una explicación totalmente válida y coherente.

Aun cuando el furioso latido de su corazón no fuese del todo razonable.

El viaje fue en completo silencio y cuando llegaron a un supermercado, Harry notó la incomodidad del menor a la hora de echar productos al carro de compra y eso de verdad le jodidamente molestó.

Es por ello que, ignorando completamente las palabras de Louis, comenzó a echar de todo lo que iba pillando a su paso. Cereales, leche, huevos, carnes, conservas, chocolates, galletas y un sinfín de alimentos que al momento de pagar le costaron un total de trescientas libras.

"N-no tenías que comprar todo esto," susurró Louis mientras guardaban las bolsas en el maletero del deportivo de Harry.

"Es tu culpa por ser tan indeciso," gruñó el mayor en respuesta.

Ninguno dijo nada más y volvieron a los asientos del auto para dirigirse al humilde departamento de Louis.

Los dedos de Harry estuvieron fijos en el volante en lo que duró el trayecto y realmente se odió por observar de reojo al menor más veces de las que consideraba normal.

Quería agarrar un revólver y dispararse en los ojos.

"Es aquí. El edificio gris de la esquina," murmuró su modelo. Harry asintió en silencio. Se estacionaron frente al viejo y desmejorado complejo departamental y ninguno se movió durante unos cuantos e incómodos minutos "E-es un lugar humilde."

"Eso no es asunto mío," respondió el ojiverde bajándose del vehículo y caminando hasta el maletero para bajar las bolsas. Cayó en cuenta de cuan mal habían sonado aquellas palabras cuando vio el rostro de Louis. El chico estaba al borde del llanto. Se golpeó mentalmente una vez más y se dirigió al pequeño chico. "No me importa donde vivas, Louis. Eso no dice absolutamente nada de ti."

"Gra-gracias, supongo," respondió tomando unas cuantas bolsas y caminado al interior seguido por Harry, quien daría un riñón por poder ver que expresión tenía el perfecto hombre frente a él.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y se pararon frente a una oscura y vieja puerta con el número treinta y dos grabado en ella sobre una placa de metal.

Los ojos de Harry se pasearon por todo el lugar cuando entró. Olía a humedad y cemento. ¿Cómo era posible que Louis oliera tan bien si vivía en un lugar que apestaba?

"Puedes dejar las bolsas en el suelo y... ahí está el sofá," le indicó con su dedo índice. "No tardare mucho."

"¿Tú hermana?"

"Debe estar por llegar," exclamó el menor ya en la cocina.

Harry hizo lo que le indicó y simplemente esperó. Sintiendo el aroma a comida cacera comenzar a invadir el pequeño hogar.

Sus manos se apretaron sobre sus muslos mientras se encontraba sentado en aquel incómodo y duro sofá de tres cuerpos.

La figura de Louis se asomaba por el marco de la puerta, moviéndose con soltura mientras cocinaba algo que Harry no tendría la posibilidad de probar. Por alguna razón sintió envidia de eso. De la persona que podía recibir el amor desinteresado del menor.

No como él cuyo único nexo con Louis era el dinero.

Por primera vez odio tener dinero.

 

-❤-

 

Esa mañana en particular Louis se sentía pésimo. Su cuerpo entero le dolía y su cabeza punzaba. Sentía un molesto zumbido en los oídos y quizás, solamente quizás tuviera algo que ver con la lluvia que lo hubo agarrado tres noches atrás cuando salió del trabajo.

Ese día se cumplirían tres semanas desde que comenzó a posar para Harry. Veintiún días en los cuales su mente había desarrollado la desquiciada idea de que aquel hombre no era tan temible como se veía.

Y definitivamente toda la culpa era de Harry. De sus palabras rudas y acciones gentiles que lo confundían de manera enfermiza. Nunca sabía que esperar de él. Nunca sabía que esperar de sí mismo cuando llegaba a aquella casona.

Al entrar a su salón de clases vio una linda castaña de ojos miel con la que solía tener ese aire de coqueteo y sensualidad. Dios, le parecía tan lejana aquella vez que la llevó al cine para una cita. Y no, solo había ocurrido hacía un mes. Ella de verdad le gustaba, pero con tanto ajetreo y una vida laboral sobreexcedida, era imposible plantearse una relación romántica.

Se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo Niall. Era la persona más cercana a él después de su hermana. Su confidente y... ¿Conciencia?

O algo así.

"¿Qué pasa, Lou?" Dijo su rubio amigo con aquella voz cantarina que lo caracterizaba.

Louis sonrió ladinamente y se encogió de hombros.

"Pasa de todo y nada."

"Te equivocaste de profesión, chulo. Esto es licenciatura en matemáticas, no filosofía," ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada y Louis sacó su viejo m+ovil del bolso que llevaba con él. "¿Cómo va todo con el viejo raro de los cuadros? El gay."

El castaño negó con notorio malestar y le regaló una ácida mirada.

"No es viejo, ni raro. Además su sexualidad no debería importarte, imbécil."

La boca de Niall se abrió de manera exagerada y llevó ambas manos a los hombros del ojiazul, apretándolos al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

"Te perdimos, compañero. Mira si ya hasta lo defiendes..." Louis colocó los ojos en blanco y se removió soltándose del agarre de Niall. "¿Me vas a negar que te gusta?"

"N-no me gusta. Solo me parece una buena persona. Eso es todo..."

Niall bufó y acto seguido enfocó su vista en la entrada del salón donde el profesor de estadísticas entraba cargando una gruesa carpeta.

Las evaluaciones del último examen.

Louis tragó en seco y sintió unas horribles ganas de vomitar. Maldito resfriado.

 

-❤-

 

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Harry se paseaba por toda la casona con un rostro tan amargado que hasta su asistente arrancó con la excusa de que tenía una cita médica.

Louis debería haber llegado hacía dos horas.

No le contestaba los llamados.

Louis era hombre muerto.

Se paró frente al enorme ventanal que daba a la calle una vez más, sintiéndose irritado consigo mismo por actuar como un desesperado amante abandonado.

Louis era solamente su modelo, solía repetirse constantemente. No era su amigo, no era alguien cercano y la única relación que los unía era en base al dinero.

¿Entonces por qué demonios se sentía tan nervioso?

El sonido de un mensaje de texto lo llevó a sacar la mirada del gris paisaje invernal frente a él.

**_"No podré ir hoy. Lo siento mucho, de verdad... Pero estoy demasiado enfermo. Apenas pude llegar a mi casa y no me puedo levantar de la cama. Prometo compensarlo, gracias por entender."_ **

Harry encontró tantos errores en ese mensaje que no supo que era lo que más le molestaba.

Si el hecho de que Louis estaba enfermo, quizás la forma fría y distante en que le informó su condición. O que no lo vería ese día.

Caminó hasta su estudio y se sentó en el banquillo de siempre. Enfocando sus orbes verdes en el cuadro frente a él. Ni siquiera comprendía porque seguía retratando a Louis cuando era consciente de que jamás podría vender ese lienzo.

Había demasiado de él mismo en cada pincelada.

La forma en que acentuaba las curvas de Louis casi era palpable. Los matices de su piel eran perfectos, bronceados y suaves, Harry sentía que jamás podría volver a pintar una piel de esa manera tan aterciopelada.

El brillo en sus ojos color azul cielo era exquisito, te hacía adorarlo de manera inconsciente.

Harry amaba aquel cuadro y al mismo tiempo comenzaba a tener miedo. No quería terminarlo, no quería que esas dos horas acabasen; nunca.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su manchado delantal y marcó un número telefónico. Iba a acabar con esa maldita ansiedad de una vez por todas.

 

-❤-

 

El infernal e insistente sonido del timbre despertó a un afiebrado Louis del sueño que había logrado conciliar solo unos minutos antes.

Se sentó en la cama con dificultad y envolviéndose en una gruesa manta de lana se dispuso a salir de su habitación. Sentía que sus piernas temblaban y la horrible sensación de asco alojada en su paladar lo había mantenido sin probar un solo bocado de comida desde el desayuno.

Su nariz estaba roja e irritada. Sus ojos vidriosos y su garganta afónica y apretada.

El sonido del timbre lo hizo maldecir por lo bajo. Ya tenía una enorme jaqueca y ese sonido solo la empeoraba.

Cuando sus trémulos pies llegaron hasta la puerta de entrada, logró girar la cerradura y abrir la puerta.

"¿Q-que haces aquí?" dijo con su voz congestionada y gastada.

¿La fiebre lo estaba haciendo delirar?

Harry se encontraba frente a él, irritado y malhumorado. Con dos enormes bolsas colgando de sus manos.

"Llamé a una amiga que es médico y me recetó algunas cosas que podrán ayudarte." Los ojos del pintor recorrieron la pobre figura del estudiante. "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Louis tenía tanto que decir y no sabía por dónde comenzar. Finalmente decidió permanecer callado.

No comprendía qué hacía Harry en su casa y mucho menos comprendía porque se había tomado tantas molestias por él cuando no eran nada. Lo peor de todo era que no comprendía porque estaba feliz de verlo ahí, con su expresión huraña y malhumorada de siempre.

"Estoy.... bien. Solo debo dormir," susurró al mismo tiempo que le daba espacio al ojiverde para que entrara.

El hombre caminó hasta cocina, derrochando seguridad en cada paso. Louis se preguntó cómo lo hacía.

Lo siguió a los pocos segundos. Aún envuelto en la gruesa manta.

"Vete a la cama. Voy a preparar algo para que comas y puedas tomar algunos medicamentos que te bajarán la fiebre y disminuirán el malestar."

El castaño simplemente asintió y salió de la cocina antes de que su cabeza comenzase a jugarle una mala pasada debido a la desconcertante imagen de Harry cocinando para él. Preocupado por él.

No podía ordenar sus pensamientos. No podía controlar sus emociones... culpaba a la gripe.

Se recostó en la cama, nervioso y emocionado porque el gruñón pintor apareciera por el marco de su puerta. Se sentía como un niño pequeño siendo mimado y cuidado.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así?

Inevitablemente el recuerdo de sus padres lo invadió. Dios, los extrañaba tanto... los necesitaba tanto.

Harry llegó a los pocos minutos y Louis se restregó los ojos con el borde de su suéter, eliminando todo rastro de lágrimas.

El mayor sostenía una bandeja y su entrecejo se arrugó cuando se percató de la acción del menor.

"¿Por qué no lloras delante de mí?" Le preguntó en un reproche seco. Dejando la bandeja de comida sobre las piernas del ojiazul. El vulnerable chico negó con la cabeza. No estaba en condiciones de responder. "Entiendo," murmuró el fornido hombre. Se sentó a los pies de la cama de Louis y permaneció en silencio mientras este comenzaba a comer pausadamente.

Era una sopa de pollo y verduras. De postre habían trozos de fruta y galletas con forma de animalitos. El menor tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

Permanecieron en un apacible silencio hasta que Louis terminó de comer, dejando las galletas sobre la pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

"¿Estuvo bueno?" preguntó Harry y el castaño agitó su cabeza de arriba abajo.

"Lo estuvo. Gracias."

"Sí bien. Ahora debes tomar tu medicina." Salió de la habitación y volvió a los pocos minutos con una pequeña bolsa con el logo de una farmacia en ella. Sacó varias cajas y con una mueca de disgusto comenzó a leer los nombres. "Ten este. Es una pastilla cada ocho horas. Es para la fiebre."

Louis recibió la colorida caja y sacó un comprimido que se llevó a la boca de manera automática. Harry le extendió un vaso de agua y así sucesivamente hasta que se tomó un total de tres medicamentos.

"Ahora debes descansar... Yo debo irme. Si mañana no amaneces mejor solo avísame y retomamos cuando te encuentras mejor."

" _Mhm_... gracias por todo." Quería decir más. Mucho más, pero no sabía que más decir. Su garganta comenzó a picar y tuvo miedo de que sus ojos lo traicionasen nuevamente.

"No me agradezcas... lo hice porque quise."

"Entiendo."

"No volverá a repetirse..." Louis tuvo verdaderas ganas de llorar. "Si vuelves a enfermar, te llevaré al hospital y haré que te entierren una horrible inyección para que aprendas a cuidarte mejor."

Ahora quería sonreír.

"Oh."

Harry se inclinó, hundiendo la palma de sus manos sobre el duro colchón. Dejó un casto beso sobre la febril frente del ojiazul y se volteó, saliendo de la habitación sin despedirse. Louis ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

La sensación de los labios de Harry en su frente lo hizo querer llorar y reír a la vez.

La gripe debería ser ilegal.

 

-❤-

 

Una semana entera le costó a Louis recuperarse de su resfriado. Una semana en que, para su sorpresa y desconcierto, Harry lo llamó todos los días.

Y odiaba sentirse tan feliz por eso, incluso se jactaba de ello revisando su historial de llamadas. Vergonzoso.

Pero ya estaba completamente bien de salud, era por ello que se encontraba dando tímidos pasos hasta el estudio donde su pintor lo estaría esperando.

Al asomarse por la puerta sintió como su ritmo cardíaco comenzaba a acelerarse y su manos a sudar.

"Desnúdate," le dijo el rizado apenas lo vio. Su voz tronó en los oídos del menor quien asintió con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Avanzó hasta el biombo de madera que lo ocultaba de Harry. La bata de seda negra descansaba sobre el banquillo que ya conocía de memoria.

Dejó su bolso en el suelo y bajó el cierre de su Jersey deportivo.

Un agarre repentino lo hizo dar un brinco. Volteó el rostro por sobre su hombro y la figura de Harry estaba tras él.

Inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó y desvío la mirada.

"Déjame hacerlo," le susurró al oído y Louis soltó un tembloroso gemido cuando una bocanada de aire caliente chocó en la piel de su oreja. "Déjame desnudarte."

_No...._

"B-bien," balbuceó torpemente.

No quería que las manos de Harry le recorrieran el cuerpo. No quería sentir su calor febril... no quería.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió como las grandes y firmes manos del mayor comenzaron a deslizarse por sus hombros, bajándole el Jersey. Harry depositó un pequeño beso en su cuello. Fue más bien un leve roce pero Louis sintió aquella zona arder, como si hubieran plasmado un tatuaje en esa parte de su piel.

El pintor adentró sus manos por el borde de la camiseta del castaño y comenzó a levantarla. Deslizando sus palmas por la lechosa y bronceada piel de Louis, hundiéndose en la curva de aquella perfecta y firme cintura.

Louis levantó sus brazos y Harry lo liberó de la degastada tela de su camiseta, quedando con su lampiño y aterciopelado torso al descubierto.

Atrapó su labio inferior con el filo de sus dientes cuando las grandes manos de Harry le rodearon la cintura y se dirigieron hasta el botón de su pantalón, desabrochándolo con maestría.

"Siéntate en el banquillo." Louis asintió y reprimiendo el temblor de su cuerpo, se sentó en aquella silla de madera.

Harry se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su pie izquierdo, sacándole la zapatilla. Prosiguió con el derecho. Louis observó desde arriba como el pintor besó sus tobillos. Aquello fue como verter lava hirviendo sobre su piel.

Cuando sus pies estuvieron desnudos volvió a pararse, sin embargo, Harry permaneció de rodillas. Louis tapó su visión con un antebrazo y jadeo por lo bajo cuando sintió los labios del ojiverde posarse sobre los huesos sus caderas.

Sentía que Harry no desnudaba su cuerpo, estaba desnudando su alma, sin piedad.

Las firmes manos bajaron su pantalón y el bóxer, dejando su hombría al descubierto. Levantó levemente una pierna, dejando que la tela del pantalón se deslizara por ella hasta salir completamente.

Harry apretó su muslo y mordió la piel interna dejando una marca de color carmín.

"Vamos," susurró levantándose y dejando solo a un desarmado y jadeante Louis.

El menor lo siguió y se recostó en el gran sofá de siempre, intentando normalizar la respiración de su pecho. Le fue casi imposible.

Harry comenzó a pintar, fijando sus ojos en los labios que Louis mordía una y otra vez, dejándolos rojos e hinchados.

Estuvieron así una maldita hora y el menor comenzó a preguntarse qué demonios hacía ahí.

Estaba jodido, la gripe lo dejó demente permanentemente.

Soltó un suspiro y vio como Harry soltaba el pincel para luego frotarse el rostro de manera ansiosa.

"Cien libras si me dejas besarte en los labios," murmuró Harry mientras caminaba hasta el desnudo modelo cuyas manos temblaban al igual que sus labios.

Se agachó e inclinó hasta que quedaron a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

Repasó la espalda del menor con sus dedos y Louis podría jurar que eran dos golondrinas danzando un vals sobre su cuerpo.

"Y-yo si, si es un beso.... Puedo hacerlo."

_Si eres tú puedo hacerlo..._

Los labios del rizado se estiraron en una mordaz sonrisa. Nunca antes Louis lo había visto sonreír.

Sin perder más tiempo y pareciendo desesperado se abalanzó sobre el pequeño y febril chico. Le sujetó el cabello con ambas manos y comenzó a besarlo. Demandante y hambriento.

Recorriéndole con la lengua toda su cavidad bucal, succionando sus labios y provocando que sus dientes chocasen. No era un beso perfecto, distaba bastante de serlo. Era sucio y caliente. Era una manera cruel de llevarlo al cielo y hacerlo degustar la gloria.

Louis sentía su cuerpo entero estallar en cientos de emociones a la vez. Aquello era insano y estaba aterrado. Nadie jamás lo había besado así. Era como respirar fuego. Se sentía tener sexo solamente con sus bocas. Quería más.

Dejó escapar un tímido gemido cuando Harry tironeó de su labio inferior y ahogó un grito de placer cuando la febril y húmeda lengua del pintor volvió a penetrar su boca.

Los dedos de Harry se enterraban en su nuca. Era cruel y despiadado. No le importaba estar robando su corazón con ese simple beso, oh no. Tampoco le daba tiempo de asimilar que estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo, porque Louis no entendía, solo sabía que no debería sentirse así.

De golpe el rizado se separó. Rompiendo el beso y dejando a Louis con una sensación hormigueante en los labios.

"Quinientos libras si me dejas chupártela," le ronroneó al oído. Louis batió sus pestañas y aguantó la respiración cuanto pudo. "Ahora mismo Louis. Déjame follar tu polla con mi boca".

La gripe no era tan mala después de todo.

 _"Uh. Uhm…"_  Louis se encontraba honestamente conmocionado. No recordaba cómo hablar y que su lengua se hubiera entumecido repentinamente no lo ayudaba para nada.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los labios de Harry y por un momento podría asegurar que todo ocurría en cámara lenta. Como el pintor relamía sus labios con una lentitud hilarante y luego los atrapaba con sus dientes solo para finalizar con una pintoresca sonrisa socarrona.

Una sonrisa con hoyuelos. Con pómulos en alto y labios apretados.

El único pensamiento en su cabeza era que Harry quería hacerle sexo oral con esos labios. Harry quería chupársela... Ese hombre que bajo ninguna circunstancia debería gustarle estaba frente a él, ofreciéndole una alta y absurda cantidad de dinero a cambio de darle una mamada.

No recordaba haber ingerido drogas, pero estaba completamente seguro de que estaba alucinando.

"¿Tu respuesta?" Harry tenía un rostro que indicaba, no había paciencia en él. Y Louis comenzó a boquear cual pez. Intentando que alguna palabra o al menos balbuceo saliera de su boca, pero no. Estaba sin palabras. "Eso es un sí."

_¿Lo es?_

Harry se levantó y ejerciendo presión sobre el cuerpo de Louis, logró voltearlo. Dejándolo con su espalda pegada al elegante sofá y temblando como una hoja a punto de ser arrancada debido al viento. Louis no terminaba de comprender qué demonios ocurría cuando sus ojos viajaron a las expertas manos del rizado que jugaban con la pequeña línea de vello que se encontraba bajo su ombligo.

"Esto te gustará,’’ susurró Harry mientras dejaba besos en su abdomen. Louis ya se encontraba en el séptimo cielo solo con sentir esos pequeños besos. Su miembro no tardaría en reaccionar. "Podrías dejarme follarte. Puedes poner el precio que desees."

Y eso fue como un balde de agua fría para el menor.

"N-no, no. Espera, no. No puedo hacerlo," dijo sentándose sobre el sofá y alejando el cuerpo de Harry con sus manos. Se acurrucó en sí mismo y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no?" El rostro del pintor era un poema. Era como si lo hubiesen insultado y el castaño podía asegurar que sus pupilas se habían dilatado.

"No soy un prostituto, Harry." Y en ese instante Louis se dio cuenta de que por primera vez lo había llamado por su nombre. Harry. "No puedo hacerlo, solo no, no puedo. Está mal. Eso es sucio."

El rizado se tensó y ladeó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sus manos se hacían puños.

"No hay nada malo en vender tu cuerpo. Todos trabajan vendiendo algo de ellos mismos. Ya sea ideas, conocimientos, habilidades o el cuerpo. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

Louis permaneció en silencio. Buscando alguna respuesta para esa pregunta y no la encontraba.

"No... no sé qué decirte. Pero está mal," Harry inclinándose sobre él, le tapó la boca y Louis no pudo continuar. Una parte de él lo agradeció.

"Mi madre era prostituta." Los ojos del estudiante se abrieron con sorpresa y un pequeño jadeo escapó de su garganta "Me tuvo cuando solo tenía quince años. La echaron de casa y lo único que pudo hacer para mantenerme fue vender su cuerpo. ¿Hay algo malo con eso? ¿Es sucio?"

El rostro de Harry se mostraba orgulloso e irritado. El castaño tuvo ganas de disculparse, pero prefirió permanecer en silencio. Simplemente bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

"Es una mujer de la cual estoy orgulloso. Es inteligente y compasiva. Ayuda a las personas cuando puede y no voy a permitir que vengas a decir una sola palabra denigrante sobre las personas que ejercen aquel oficio, solo porque eres un crio que no puede diferenciar el verdadero valor de alguien." Harry se volteó y alcanzó la bata negra. Lanzándosela al menor sin dirigirle la mirada. "Vístete y lárgate. Jenna te pasará las cien libras."

Louis se sintió humillado e insultado. Tuvo ganas de responder, pero no podía porque sentía que sin importar lo que dijera, Harry seguiría molesto con él.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el biombo donde se vistió apresuradamente solo para salir corriendo de ahí. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, furioso con Harry por ser un imbécil, y mierda. Simplemente estaba enojado con el mundo.

Llegó hasta un roñoso bar universitario donde se compró una cerveza. Había ganado cien libras, podía darse ese pequeño gusto. Nunca había sido de enfrentar los problemas con alcohol, pero así mismo, en ese momento necesitaba una leve distracción y dios, hacía tanto que no bebía una jodida cerveza.

Se sentó en una mesa, aislado del resto de estudiantes universitarios que conversaban distintos temas y seguramente nadie ahí estaba bebiendo por el mismo motivo que él.

Llevó aquel amargo liquido por su garganta, sintiendo el frío alojarse en su boca y sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta el final de la botella de un solo sorbo.

Bien, podía comprar otra...

-❤-

 

Era más de medianoche y Harry no se había ido de la casona. Estaba en la biblioteca, perdido en sus pensamientos cuando se suponía, debería estar ordenando una serie de bosquejos que se pondría a pintar a partir de la semana siguiente.

No se arrepentía de haber regañado al menor, pero así mismo estaba seguro de que podría haber usado otras palabras... ¿Más sutil?

Lo que fuese. No todo el mundo podía pensar como él y lo sabía pero... Simplemente se sintió decepcionado cuando la palabra _"sucio"_ salió de los labios del castaño.

Él fue alimentado con ese dinero sucio, él tuvo una vida gracias a ese sucio trabajo y así mismo, muchas personas subsistían de aquella manera sucia.

Escuchó el timbre y su cabeza se ladeó a un lado, como levantando la oreja a ver si había oído bien y sí. Lo había hecho puesto que el timbre volvió a sonar una y otra vez.

¿Sería Jenna? No le parecería extraño. La mujer estaba loca y Harry estaba seguro de que si era ella, llamaría a la policía solo para verla tras las rejas. Y le bajaría el sueldo.

Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada cuando sintió un vidrio quebrarse. Inmediatamente se exaltó, seguro de que esa no era Jenna.

_¿Pero qué mierda?_

Corrió hasta la puerta y al abrirla vio a cierto conocido castaño. Enormes ojos añil abiertos con sorpresa. Tapaba su boca con ambas manos y formulaba balbuceos incomprensibles. Estaba frente a la ventaba que se encontraba al lado de la puerta principal.

" _Mieeer...da_. Esa ventaba es-estaba mala," dijo agachándose y comenzando a recoger los trozos de vidrio que habían en el suelo. "Esto es malo... Segu-seguro me la descuenta."

Harry permaneció ahí estático. ¿De qué se había pedido?

"¿Louis?" El chico inmediatamente volteó su rostro hacia Harry y el pintor tuvo ganas de abofetearlo al ver su notorio estado de ebriedad.

Louis soltó los trozos de vidrio y caminó hasta quedar frente a la puerta. Estaba demasiado borracho por lo que sus pasos eran descoordinados.

"Hey... tu ventaba estaba ma-mala," señaló los vidrios en el suelo y bufó. "Yo solo lancé una pequeñita piedra... en las películas siempre lo hacen y es... tan romántico." Estaba pinchando el aire para simular el tamaño de la piedra.

Impresionante.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó sin darle importancia a la ventana. El castaño se encogió de hombros y sonrió con los ojos perdidos en algún punto del rostro de Harry "Estás ebrio."

"¿Qué.... te importa si estoy ebrio?" Se cruzó de brazos y tuvo que sostenerse del marco de la puerta cuando perdió el equilibrio unos segundos.

"Considerando que has venido a mi estudio a estas horas y roto mi ventana. Sí, me importa..." Harry lo jaló del brazo, obligándolo a entrar y Louis de un movimiento se soltó de su agarre. "¿Qué te ocurre, mocoso?"

El menor soltó una risa irónica al mismo tiempo que golpeaba su plano vientre. Ni siquiera sabía que lo había hecho reír de esa forma.

"N-no me ocurre nada," respondió arrastrando las palabras debido al alcohol. Caminó por la casona hasta la habitación donde Harry lo había pintado incontables veces, ignorando la voz tras él y es que las palabras del pintor sonaban borrosas a sus oídos. "Oh cállate. Maldito enfermo sexual."

Cuando llegó un repentino enojo lo invadió. En el sofá donde tantas veces hubo recostado su cuerpo desnudo se encontraba un vestido rojo. Caminó hasta la pieza de tela y la tomó entre sus manos, apretándola con rabia. Oh no.

"¡E-eres increíble!" gritó lanzándole el vestido al pintor que lo miraba con un mohín tan amargo que el pomelo le tendría envidia. Harry se cruzó de brazos, dejando que el vestido cayera al suelo luego de haber sido estampado en su rostro. "¡Eres l-la pe-peor clase d-d-de humano que existe! Te crees superio-or so-solo porque tienes este estúpida casona y tus, tus cuadros valen mucho y porque tienes ese maldito rostro atr-Atr…Atractivo y esos ojos y esa boca y... y... ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que te detesto!"

"Entonces explícame qué haces aquí y por qué demonios te has puesto celoso al ver ese vestido." La voz de Harry sonaba tranquila y eso solo hacía que el ebrio de Louis se enfureciera más.

"¡N-no estoy celoso! ¿Por qué ha-habría de estarlo?" Gritaba agitando los brazos. Su voz más aguda de lo normal. De un momento a otro las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. "¡No me gustas! Ni siquiera soy gay... ¡Es todo tu maldita culpa! ¡Has arruinado mi, mi vida!"

Y como si sus palabras tuvieran toda la coherencia del mundo, alzó el rostro a la espera de la respuesta del pintor. Harry se hizo a un lado, dejándole el paso libre y señaló con su cabeza el marco de la puerta.

"Entonces vete. No entiendo que haces aquí si tanto me detestas," el menor apretó las manos y asintió al mismo tiempo que pasaba por el lado de Harry para salir de aquella casona. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué había ido ahí en primer lugar. Apenas alcanzó a poner un pie fuera de la habitación cuando fue sostenido por una mano que se aferró a su cintura. "¡Solo admítelo de una maldita vez!"

Louis se separó y volteó con rapidez solo para estampar una bofetada certera en la mejilla del rizado. Su mano ardió y sintió ganas de volver a golpearlo por eso.

"¡Me gustas!" gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las palabras habían salido cargadas de rabia y demasiado sentimiento. Avanzó a Harry y lo empujó con las palmas de sus manos, haciéndolo retroceder. "¡Me gu-gustas y m-me dolió que me vieras como algo que comprar porque se supone que yo también te gusto, imbécil!"

Rápidamente el alcohol dejaba de nublar la manera en que hablaba. Culpa de la situación, culpa de la adrenalina. Culpa de Harry…

Y tenía tantas ganas de abofetearlo nuevamente. Sin embargo, las manos de Harry tomaron sus muñecas, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

"Si no me gustaras no habría querido comprar tu cuerpo. Yo... no sé hacer las cosas de otra forma." Los ojos de Harry expresaban tantas cosas y el ojiazul estaba demasiado ebrio como para intentar comprender el qué. "Solo eres un mocoso que no sabe que quiere en la vida y eso me vuelve loco."

"Sé que no… que no quiero encontrar un maldito vestido rojo en tu estudio."

"Eso deberás aclararlo con la señora que viene a posar para el retrato de su último mes de embarazo," y dios, quería morir de vergüenza en ese momento. "¿Qué quieres de mí, Louis?"

_No lo sé..._

"Todo." Louis bajó la mirada y dejó de intentar soltarse del crudo agarre del pintor. "Lo quiero todo porque no tengo idea de que quiero."

"Estás ebrio y mañana no recordaras absolutamente nada," murmuró el pintor con hastío. Louis asintió porque no quería discutirle eso. "Y volverás a fingir que entre nosotros no ocurre nada."

"Si sigues tratándome como si no ocurriera nada, sí."

"Oh no, no tienes tanta suerte," el pintor tomó el rostro de Louis con sus dos manos y lo besó en los labios. Fue corto, crudo y dominante. Louis no alcanzó a disfrutarlo y se sintió como una pérdida apenas Harry apartó sus labios. "Mañana voy a despertarte, te recordaré todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche y cuando quieras llorar de vergüenza te repetiré como aceptaste ser mi novio."

_Novio._

"No he aceptado ser tu novio," respondió Louis al mismo tiempo que se reía debido a la felicidad que la embriaguez le otorgaba. Sus ojos aún rojos se arrugaron a los costados y sus pómulos se levantaron para dar paso a una floja sonrisa.

"Eso no lo recordarás mañana."

Louis quería recordarlo. _Definitivamente_ iba a recordarlo.

"Muy conveniente," el pintor soltó sus muñecas y sus brazos cayeron a sus costados. Debía admitir que estas le dolían un poco.

"Soy un hombre práctico. Ahora bésame." Y Louis así lo hizo. Rodeando el cuello de Harry y comenzando un torpe beso desincronizado, con demasiada lengua y nada de sensualidad. Las manos del mayor se aferraron a su cintura y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos porque el ceño fruncido de Harry no le gustaba; aguafiestas. _Bah_ , daba igual si el beso era malo, él se sentía bien… cosquillas en su panza, relajado, sintiéndose invadido por un profundo sueño y... "No jodas. Mierda."

Harry abrazó con más fuerza el delgado cuerpo del chico que prácticamente roncaba entre sus brazos. Algún día terminaría cometiendo homicidio pasional, eso era seguro.

 

-❤-

 

Cuando Louis despertó, se encontraba solo y en una habitación que no reconocía. La luz entró en sus ojos y su cabeza comenzó a punzarle... ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

No volvería a tomar en su vida.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Se sentó en la cama y observó en distintas direcciones. Era una habitación elegante y moderna, demasiado fría a su parecer...

Vio su cuerpo, aún usaba la ropa del día anterior lo cual era bueno, ¿verdad?

Daba igual, solo quería salir de ahí. Se levantó de la cama, sosteniendo su adolorida cabeza mientras buscaba en el suelo sus viejas zapatillas. Finalmente las encontró.

Al salir de la habitación, se dio el leve tiempo de admirar todo. Era un departamento increíble y daría hasta su hígado por poder vivir en aquel lugar con su hermana. Al ver el comedor, se percató de una bandeja de comida y una nota. Primero leería la nota.

**_Seguramente no tienes idea de donde te has despertado y espero que esto te sirva de lección para que dejes de hacer estupideces como emborracharte. Come el desayuno que te dejé y luego ven a la casona. Tenemos que hablar seriamente...._ **

**_Harry._ **

 

De repente los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a llegar. Recordaba haber bebido completamente solo en un bar y haber maldecido a Harry en al menos cinco idiomas distintos. También recordaba salir de aquel lugar... El resto eran solo imágenes vagas y borrosas. 

Ahora sí estaba jodidamente aterrado y unas horribles arcadas se hicieron presentes. ¿Qué mierda había hecho?

 

-❤-

 

Harry estaba terminando de acomodar unos cuadros que irían a buscar en unas horas. Unos mecenas de Moscú se habían visto interesados en su trabajo y habían comprado cuatro de sus mejores piezas en el último año, lo cual significaba mucho dinero.

Jenna se encontraba neurótica, arreglando todo para que los hombres se sintieran cómodos y pudieran pasar por alto el mal temperamento de Harry. Y que lo hubiera amenazado con castración manual si llegaba a insultar a los extranjeros solo le había hecho entender que necesitaba una nueva secretaria, a esa la metería al loquero.

Cuando escuchó dos pequeños golpes en su puerta se volteó para ver de quien se trataba y tuvo que apretar los labios para no sonreír.

Louis se encontraba ahí, parado y asustado como un cachorro al cual iban a regañar por una travesura.

"Pasa y toma asiento," le dijo señalando el sofá de un cuerpo que se encontraba ahí. El menor hizo lo que Harry demandó sin decir palabra alguna. El pintor lo ignoró y buscó algo más que hacer. Estaba nervioso. "¿Recuerdas que pasó anoche?"

Louis negó con la cabeza. Apretando sus manos que se encontraban entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

"S-si dije algo... que te o-ofendió. Lo siento, yo no... No quería." Harry suspiró y se preguntó cómo Louis podía ser alguien tan distinto cuando estaba ebrio.

"Dijiste e hiciste muchas cosas," dejó de ojear una carpeta que solo contenía tonteras y se enfocó en el tembloroso estudiante. "Llegaste tocando el timbre mil veces, me gritaste y lanzaste una piedra en mi ventana."

Louis sintió ganas de llorar.

"Después me acusaste de ser un pervertido y un enfermo sexual. Me gritaste que arruiné tu vida y que todo lo que te está pasando, es mí culpa..."

Louis sintió ganas de dispararse en los sesos.

"Entraste sin mi permiso a mi estudio y me hiciste una escena de celos cuando viste el vestido de una señora que viene a posar para un retrato de su embarazo."

Louis sintió ganas de hacer un hoyo en la tierra y enterrarse vivo.

"Después me golpeaste en la mejilla." ¿Podría ponerse peor? "Finalmente tuviste algo de sentido común y confesaste que yo te gustaba."

Definitivamente podía ponerse peor.

Harry caminó hasta el sofá donde Louis se encontraba secando sus lágrimas y sorbiendo su nariz. Estaba tan avergonzado consigo mismo y con todo lo ocurrido. Había sobrepasado cualquier límite.

"Y después me besaste," las manos del rizado se coloraron sobre las de Louis. "Y te dije que hoy sin lugar a dudas te haría mi novio."

El castaño levantó la mirada y se enfocó en los verdes ojos de Harry. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos estaban heladas y temblando.

"No me interesa cuanto tiempo deba pasar para que dejes de darle importancia a tu orientación sexual. No me interesa el conflicto que haya en tu interior en este momento. Solo me interesa que al final de todo, te quedes aquí."

"Y-yo no tengo idea de que hacer." Louis rompió en llanto. Sintiéndose patético e infantil. No lograba comprender que era lo que quería ni lograba actuar como debería. "Solo soy un idiota..."

"Lo eres."

"Y siempre hago todo mal..."

"Lo haces."

"Y me odio por todo esto..." Harry no respondió a eso y Louis solo se sintió peor. Quería que le dijera lo contrario, no que le diera la razón o que se quedara callado. "¡Solo dime que te gusto!"

El menor soltó sus manos de las de Harry y se cubrió el rostro. Sintiéndose patético.

"Me gustas," Louis soltó un hipido. 

"Di-dilo de nuevo."

"Me gustas, Louis."

"Otra vez."

"Me gustas..."

"Vas a decírmelo todos los días..." El castaño limpió su nariz y tomó el rostro de Harry con sus frías manos de pequeños dedos. "Hasta que pueda creerte."

"Bien."

"Y voy a tener dudas de esto... Muchas." Harry se levantó y con sus manos grandes, levantó al menor. Envolviéndolo en un apretado y protector abrazo.

"Lo sé," murmuró al mismo tiempo que dejaba incontables besos sobre el cuello del menor.

"Y no vas a terminarme por eso."

"No lo haré..." Louis apretó la espalda de Harry, hundiendo sus uñas en la tela de su camisa.

"Porque te gusto."

"Sí, lo haces."

"Bien..." Se separaron solo para poder mirarse a los ojos. Aquello solo era el comienzo.

 

 

-❤-

_1 año después._

Harry se encontraba de pie, los brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido frente al grupo de adolescentes que se encontraba en el salón de su casa. Vestían pijamas y cantaban horrible música mientras ensuciaban su costoso sofá de dos mil libras.

Sintió una mano posarse en su espalda baja y volteó el rostro para ver a quién se encontraba tras él.

"¿Estás listo?" Preguntó con sus ojos de vuelta al grupo de demonios que ahora ocupaba el salón.

"Lo estoy y deja de mirarlas como si fueran demonios a punto de hacer un ritual," frunció aún más el ceño y comenzó a pensar que eso era exactamente lo que esas chicas harían. "Vamos, déjalas ser. Son solo adolescentes."

"Es eso lo que me preocupa," se volteó y sonrió al ver a Louis frente a él. Lo tomó por la cintura y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. "¿Por qué luces tan apuesto?"

El castaño rodó los ojos y alzó los brazos para rodear el cuello de Harry.

"No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de conocer a tus guapos socios extranjeros."

"Y pensar que solías decir que no te gustaban los hombres." Apretó la mandíbula y siseó con la cabeza. Los celos eran algo que no controlaba. "Como te pille regalándoles una sola mirada..."

"Y pensar que solías decir que no eras celoso," respondió Louis sin aguantar la enorme sonrisa que le atravesaba el rostro.

"Solía pensar muchas cosas," respondió con sinceridad.

Jamás pensó que su vida terminaría así. Formando una familia y llegando a casa en las noches para encontrarse con la cena servida y un hermoso chico de cabellos castaños en delantal de cocina. Con ojos cansados debido a las largas horas de estudio en la universidad. Mucho menos imaginó que terminaría siendo prácticamente un padre para una chica adolescente que de manera imprudente y extorsionadora se había ganado su cariño.

¿El resultado de eso? Pues esas pijamadas que más parecían sesiones de espiritualismo para demonios donde Harry estaba seguro, sacrificaban bebés.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Como que nunca me iba a enamorar," le susurró al oído y sintió a Louis estremecerse en sus brazos. Dios, podría volverse loco con cada reacción de su novio.

"¿Y eso ha cambiado?"

"No te lo diré."

"Entonces no podré responderte que yo también te amo," dijo el castaño con una voz cantarina y algo burlesca. Harry mordió su labio inferior y lo recorrió con la mirada.

"Quizás ahora no, pero me aseguraré de que me lo grites esta noche mientras te hago el amor."

 

 

 

 

_ EPILOGO _

 

La ciudad de Verona en Italia era aún más hermosa de lo que decían los folletos turísticos, y la maravillosa vista que tenían a través del enorme ventanal que daba al balcón, acentuaba sus matices cobrizos y clásicos. 

Un deleite para cualquier pintor, con sus casas antiguas y deliciosa arquitectura. Con una población enamorada del amor y el mejor vino que pudiesen beber hasta caer borrachos.

Harry estaba enamorado de Verona, incluso comenzaba a sopesar la posibilidad de alargar su estadía ahí. Nadie podría culparlo, era su trabajo apreciar la belleza y de eso, había demasiado en Verona.

Se encontraba sentado en la cama, con su magnífico torso al desnudo mientras bebía una taza de café y leía las noticias a las que se encontraba suscrito a través de su correo electrónico. Sintió el, ya no tan delgado, cuerpo de su novio removerse entre las sabanas y bajó la mirada.

Viendo al hermoso chico que había conocido hacía cinco años, hundir su rostro en las mullidas almohadas de pluma, como si buscase la manera de no despertar.

"O despiertas o te duermes," lo reprochó, deslizando sus dedos por los cabellos castaños del chico e inclinándose para dejar un rápido beso detrás de su oreja. Escuchó un gruñido que lo hizo estirar los labios en una sonrisa perezosa. Eran recién las siete de la madrugada, pero ambos habían acordado que pasarían el día recorriendo algunos museos y tiendas de antigüedades.

"No," respondió Louis en un suspiro. El chico estiró sus piernas y comenzó a frotar los dedos de sus pies contra los tobillos de Harry. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Las siete, podríamos bajar y comer en el restaurante del hotel, ¿te parece?" Preguntó dejando su Tablet a un lado de la cama, en una mesita de apoyo. Harry se recostó de lado, apoyando el peso de su cabeza en el brazo que se encontraba presionado sobre las suaves sabanas. "¿Te duele el cuerpo?"

Louis soltó un bufido y eso fue todo lo que necesitó como respuesta. Sí, quizás se había excedido la noche anterior, pero vamos... cualquiera habría desatado un mar de sexo en su lugar.

Sus ojos viajaron a la mano izquierda de Louis que se encontraba sobre las almohadas, y no pudo evitar suavizar su expresión al ver como su chico lucía un perfectamente detallado, anillo de oro blanco en su dedo anular.

Luego de cinco años, finalmente iban a dar el gran paso. Decir que Harry estuvo asustado, sería una vil mentira puesto que jamás había estado tan seguro de algo en su vida, como lo estaba del hecho que quería a Louis como su compañero por el resto de tiempo que le quedara sobre la tierra, hasta convertirse en polvo.

Hizo caminar su dedo índice y corazón sobre la desnuda espalda de Louis como si fuesen un par de piernas. Siendo su parada final, las mejillas sonrosadas del terco chico que insistía en querer dormir.

"Quiero besarte, despierta," protestó con voz huraña, hundiendo su dedo índice en la abultada mejilla de Louis que estaba a la vista, puesto que la mitad de su rostro se encontraba oculto en la almohada. "Estira tus labios, quiero un beso."

Algunas cosas no cambiaban y seguramente no lo harían nunca.

Louis frunció el ceño y sin abrir los ojos, estiró los labios en una trompa infantil, recibiendo el beso que Harry presionó en ellos.

"No. Es. Suficiente. Necesito. Muchos. Más." Susurró dándole un beso por cada palabra.

Louis soltó un quejido mezclado con un puchero y comenzó a parpadear, ajustándose a la luz de la iluminada habitación.

"¿Por qué no me dejas dormir?"

"Porque..." susurró volteando al ojiazul y colocándose encima, dejando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el del menor. Acomodándose entre las piernas que Louis flexionó para quedar con las rodillas en punta. "Como tu futuro esposo, es mi deber..."

Presionó. Hundiendo un dedo en la entrada del menor, aún dilatada debido a la enorme cantidad de lubricante y sexo que tuvieron la noche anterior. Louis gimió, aún medio dormido, pero con su cuerpo reaccionando por inercia a los toques de Harry.

"...Esforzarme al máximo-" Comprobó que la dilatación fuese suficiente y de inmediato sacó su dedo, sonsacándole un pequeño jadeo al menor y colocando la punta de su erecto miembro en el rosado orificio. "...para que estés completamente satisfecho."

"M-mierda, Hazz," se quejó Louis. Llevando sus manos hasta los bíceps del rizado, quien se hundió en una sola estocada al interior de su carne. "¡Dios!"

"No, no es Dios. Es Harry," le ronroneó al oído con una sonrisa petulante. Su cadera comenzando un vaivén suave, mientras sus manos se encontraban hechas puños a los costados de la cabeza de Louis.

"¿Sabes lo mucho que me duelen las caderas?" Se quejó entre gemidos el ojiazul. Aferrándose con toda la fuerza que le era posible ejercer a la ancha y firme espalda de Harry. Su abdomen contrayéndose y extendiéndose con cada tosca penetración. Hundió su nuca en la almohada cuando Harry tocó su próstata. Él hijo de puta siempre encontraba muy rápido su punto dulce. "¡Hazz, _ahí_!"

"Tan suave y húmedo, ¿sabes cómo me pones de caliente?"

Harry inclinó el rostro, comenzando a mordisquear y besar la barbilla del menor mientras sentía la propia hombría de este frotarse contra su abdomen, dura y palpitante.

Se deslizó hasta quedar prácticamente fuera y luego se hundió nuevamente, con fuerza y una sonrisa vil pintada en sus labios.

Louis era un manojo de quejidos y jadeos bajo su cuerpo. Tan entregado y expuesto como siempre, mordiendo su labio inferior y aferrándose a él con fuerza.

Cinco años, cinco años deleitándose con ese magnífico cuerpo. Descubriendo los placeres que ofrecía ese reflejo del sol hecho carne y huesos.

Cinco años enamorándose cada día un poco más al punto de ser doloroso...

Era suyo, su chico ebrio, su chico tímido y torpe, su chico confundido, su chico que se convirtió en su novio y en un futuro cercano, su chico quien se convertiría en su esposo. 

 

-❤-

 

Se encontraban desayunando, tal como Harry dijo, en el restaurante del hotel. Probando algunas comidas típicas del pintoresco lugar.

Harry bebía un jugo de naranjas cuando escuchó su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de su jersey. Su entrecejo se frunció al ver que se trataba de Lottie, la hermana de Louis.

Contestó la llamada y de inmediato llevó el teléfono a su oreja. Louis lo observaba atentamente, llevando un trozo de jamón a su boca.

"Hola engendro, ¿qué ocurre?" Louis supo que no todo estaba bien al ver el rostro de Harry tensarse. "Mocosa n-no entiendo. ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no te dieron el permiso municipal? Fuegos.... ¿Fuegos artificiales?"

Louis parpadeó, decidiendo si quitarle o no el teléfono a Harry. Su hermana siempre fue un poco especial, pero desde que se apegó al rizado, dejó salir un lado caprichoso y consentido que el castaño no le conocía.

Una parte de él estaba realmente agradecida por eso, por poder ver a su hermana actuando como una chica normal sin preocupaciones además de estudiar, sin embargo...

"¡¿Qué?¡ ¿Pero quién te dio la idea de lanzar fuegos artificiales en nuestra boda?"

_Oh, ya..._

Sí, su hermana tenía zafado un tornillo de la cabeza.

"¿Jenna?... Joder, pues dile a Jenna que está despedida. No, mejor aún... Dile, dile que voy a bajarle el sueldo y que no podrá tomarse vacaciones... No, mejor despídela y dile que llamaré a la policía si se acerca a diez metros... ¿Cómo que no puedo despedirla?" Harry abrió los ojos con exageración, su mandíbula cayendo prácticamente hasta la mesa. "¡¿Cómo que tiene fotos comprometedoras?! ¡No! Por supuesto que no obligo a tu hermano a vestirse de mujer..."

Louis escupió su té.

_Mierda..._

Sus mejillas se pusieron de un rojo furioso...

Sí, recordaba aquella vez que una modelo dejó un conjunto de lencería para un retrato boudoir y bueno, quizás él y Harry se emocionaron demasiado con la idea.

Negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole al ojiverde el teléfono. Harry se negó sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

"No Lottie... No va a volver con implantes, no escuches a Jenna. ¿Q-que? Por Dios, ¿Cómo que te clausuraron la tarjeta de crédito?... ¡Excediste el limite!" Louis llevó sus codos hasta la superficie de la mesa y sostuvo su cabeza, la cual ya comenzaba a punzarle. "¿Cómo que la perra de Amanda-? ¿Quién es Amanda? ¿Dijo que eras una pobre muerta de hambre? ¡Eso es una vil mentira! Por supuesto que no estoy enojado, pero deberías haberla golpeado... Oh, sí lo hiciste. Bien, sí... ¿Le robaste al novio? ¿Él chico es gay?"

Louis observó a la distancia, escuchando la no tan atípica conversación de su prometido con su hermana pequeña.

Vio una pareja caminar, un pequeño al medio de ambos, quien sonreía mientras cargaba una pelota la cual lanzaba al aire.

Él también quería poder tener hijos, quizás no pronto ya que su trabajo y Harry ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo. Tenían horarios irregulares y el mayor constantemente debía salir de viaje, ese era el motivo por el cual estaban celebrando su luna de miel antes de la boda.

Porque en tres meses más, la fecha donde ocurriría la afamada unión, era también la apertura de una nueva galería de arte, cuyo patrocinador era un mecenas directo de Harry y quería al menos diez de sus trabajos ahí.

Y eso era sinónimo de un Harry gruñón, ausente y agotado.

"Por supuesto que vamos a volver. No, no nos hemos fugado Lottie, no somos Romeo y Julie-... ¡Que no visto a tu hermano de mujer, joder! ¿Qué? ¿Qué te sientes sola?... ¿Por qué lloras? ¡Venga ya! No estoy pensando en dejarte de lado... Por supuesto, eres como mi hija... ¿Hermanito? Lottie, ya hemos hablad-"

Louis rodó los ojos y le arrebató el teléfono al rizado. Si seguía así, podrían pasar todo el día a la espera de que su hermana terminase.

"Lottie, deja de molestar. No habrá fuegos artificiales. Sabes que los golpes no resuelven nada así que te disculparás con Amanda y le dirás que no piensas bajarte a su nivel porque tienes personas que te aman y darían su vida por ti, así que no necesitas de su mierda clasista. No me importa si el chico es gay, lo que hiciste estuvo mal y sobre todo, estás castigada por sobregirar las tarjetas de crédito. Mi vida sexual con Harry es privada, así que deja de reunir información para tus novelas de internet. Sabes que en este momento no podemos tener un bebé y tú debes enfocarte en la universidad así que más te vale que me mandes los resultados de tus últimos exámenes o te juro que puedes irte olvidando del carro  que te prometimos para navidad. Te amamos y volveremos pronto, adiós."

Louis colgó la llamada y tomó una bocanada de aire. Observó a Harry quien pestañeaba con lentitud, una expresión de asombro pintaba su rostro.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"A veces eres un poquito intimidante."

 _"Grrr"_  respondió con un guiño de ojos y mostrando los dientes.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace cinco años que se volvería un chico confiado y seguro de sí mismo. Orgulloso de su vida y demasiado coqueto con su novio, seguro se habría orinado de la risa.

"Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el ojiverde, arrastrando su mano hasta encontrar la del menor y entrelazar sus dedos. 

Esa sonrisa relajada y soñadora era una clara respuesta a su pregunta.

"Sabes que debes decírmelo por el resto de tu vida, ¿verdad?"

"Por el resto de mi vida. Lo supe la primera vez que te vi; que eres el único para mí."

"El único,” repitió Louis. Con chispas en sus ojos y mejillas pintadas de rosa.

“No podría ser de otra forma. ¿Sabes por qué?” Louis negó, solo porque le gustaba que Harry le dijera cosas lindas; todo el tiempo. “Porque eres mi musa.”

Y Louis sonrió, porque si él debía convertirse en colores para que Harry fuese feliz, lo haría por el resto de su vida.


End file.
